


I'd Do It For Ice Cream

by semekun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Grinding, M/M, Teasing, aokise - Freeform, kind of smut?, kise is a tease, public oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semekun/pseuds/semekun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When you smile at me, you know exactly what you do. Baby, don’t pretend that you don’t know it’s true.” </p><p>In which Kise is a big tease and Aomine's just dead tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Do It For Ice Cream

It kind of started on a hot August day, playing on a court in a particularly blazing afternoon (though that could’ve just been due to playing some intense basketball), both of them worn out and sweaty by the game. Getting up after a pretty extreme game was always hard.

Aomine, lying spread eagle on the ground, was just about to get up when Kise had gleefully sat, basically straddling him with his ass ‘coincidentally’ on Aomine’s crotch. 

“Kise, what are you even do-“ 

“Aw, let’s rest a bit more Aominecchi.” Kise had protested when Aomine tried pushing him off. The bluenette simply groaned, putting an arm over his eyes, effectively shielding him from the blazing sun and his blonde lover who may or may not be up to something. 

Just before he attempts once again to get the teen off him, he feels Kise grind down harder on him, drawing out a sharp breath from him. He lets it pass for the mean time because he’s far too tired to actually do anything so he just stays still. But it happens again, and again, and again, until Aomine’s pretty sure he’s got a boner already. 

“Kise, I swear if you’re not off me in the next five seconds, I really shove your pretty face on the cement.” 

“But Aominecchi, I’m in such a comfortable position right now.” Aomine can see a smirk just from the corner of his eye and judging by the way Kise rolled his hips, the blonde isn't planning on moving at all. He almost lets out a low moan when Kise moves down on him, lips almost meeting with his neck first, simply blowing hot air over some of his sweet spots and then moving to his ears.

“Kise.” Aomine warns. He’s admitted he does like sex but doing it in a wide public area, a court at that, seemed a little too much at the moment, especially since he’s still worn out from a pretty intense one-on-one. 

“Stop it.”

“Stop what, Aominecchi?” Kise replies, slyly putting up an innocent act but circling his ass around Aomine’s boner.

“Stop that.”

Meanwhile, Kise simply chuckles and wraps his arms around Aomine’s neck, hips moving upward before whispering lowly into Aomine’s ear.

“I’ll stop if you treat me to ice cream.” 

“Really? That’s it?” Aomine asks incredulously. 

“Well?”

Hip roll.

“Argh, fine! Just get off me already!”

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing something so rated lol  
> kise is a tease let's all be honest


End file.
